emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3407 (1st April 2003)
Plot Terry tries to put the rubbish out but can't get the lid off the rubbish bin. Marlon comes out of his house and Dawn comes to find Terry. She enquires where Tricia is and Marlon says she went out at the crack of dawn. Marlon then admits that he glued the lid of the Terry's bin on as an April Fool joke. In the Main Street Tricia arrives back with a pregnancy test. Viv comes out of the shop and asks about Steph but Tricia hasn't seen her for a while. In The Woolpack Louise, Diane and Bob talk. Bob tries to get out of going to the self-help group but Diane insists he must go. Louise questions Diane about her and Jack's relationship. Viv comes in to collect Bob. In Edna's cottage Edna has a hangover, she goes into her money tin and asks Mack to get her some headache pills. He heads off. In the shop Paddy suggests that he, Debbie and Emily should go on an "Wilderness Weekend" - he has seen an advert for it in the paper. Emily isn't so enthusiastic and Paddy leaves. Mack enters and defends Edna when Jarvis tells Emily that she was drunk. Dawn comes to see Tricia. She makes Tricia go and do her pregnancy test. At the self-help group the leader introduces Bob to the group. Bob looks worried. In Hope's sitting room Donna suggests to Elaine that she might have a tattoo. In Victoria Cottage Tricia has dropped the pregnancy test down the toilet - Dawn takes her out to buy a new one straight away. In the shop Debbie shows Emily some money that Chris has given her to buy Charity a present with. She tells Emily about Charity having the tennis courts done up for her to play tennis in the holidays. Marlon comes home and finds the empty package to the pregnancy test that Tricia had this morning. He assumes it is an April fool joke that Terry has played on him to get him back for this morning. At the self-help group they are doing relaxation exercises - Bob looks bored. The group's attention is turned to Bob and Viv's marriage. Bob gets angry with all their mumbo-jumbo about how Viv must forgive herself - he says it is him to has to forgive Viv and he doesn't at the moment. He leaves. Outside Bob walks to his car and Viv runs after him. They get in the car and he tells her that he is still unsure that they will get back together. In Annie's Cottage Jack talks to Robert about Diane. Robert can tell his dad likes her - Jack asks to borrow some of Robert's after-shave. In the Woolpack Diane tells Louise how much she likes Jack. Marlon enters to find Terry - he doesn't know anything about the pregnancy test - Marlon is really worried now. In the café Paddy tells Emily that the "Wilderness Weekend" is completely booked up already. Emily suggests they go away for 2 weeks over Easter. Paddy doesn't think they should especially when things are going well with Charity at the moment. Robert enters to find Donna. She has had her lip pierced - he is worried about what Viv might say. At that moment Bob comes rushing in and Viv follows him, they don't even notice Donna's piercing - Donna looks disappointed. In the Woolpack Terry has bought Marlon a whiskey. Marlon thinks about being a father and then leaves. In the Main street Viv and Bob are shouting at each other. Donna and Elaine come out to watch. Viv then notices what Donna has done and is not pleased. Bob walks off and Donna goes inside saying that Viv has ruined any chance of Bob ever coming home. Tricia searches her living room for the pregnancy test. Marlon comes in but before he has chance to say anything she tells him it was a false alarm. In the Woolpack Jack and Diane talk. Just as Jack is about to ask her out Bob comes through and interrupts them. Tricia and Marlon talk over dinner - they are both disappointed about not being pregnant but don't let on to each other. In the Woolpack Jack asks Edna to chair the committee meeting in Ashley's absence. He also asks Jarvis to come along to Edna's disgust. Behind the bar, Diane tells Bob that his marriage is worth fighting for and he must do anything to get his old feeling for Viv back. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Selena Brown - Maria Gough *Heather Lovejoy - Clare Beck Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Personal growth class *Car park *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,670,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes